Sledding
by changingseas
Summary: A short little story of a day when Morticia and Gomez go sledding. Not much of plot, just something I had come up with! Enjoy! xxx


**What is this?! Two updates in one day?! I suppose this is an apology for having not been writing much. I'm not entirely sure where this came from, I suppose because I had just gone sledding, but here is this little cutesy moment between Morticia and Gomez I had come up with. I'm not sure if it's out of character, but I think if you use a more modern version of Carolyn's Morticia it could suffice I suppose. Enjoy! xxx**

It had just recently snowed, everything was covered in beautiful white crystals. They stuck to the trees and they covered the streets. There were tiny footprints of the birds and other tiny critters who had come to find food. Gomez and Morticia were both bundled up, Gomez dressed in a dark snow suit and a heavy jacket with a soft hat on. Morticia had dark snow pants on that were about two sizes too big for her and a heavy black winter coat with a hood that had dark brown fur adorning it and a black fuzzy hat on as well.

"Gomez, I don't think that this was one of your best ideas," she said, watching some of her breath go up in the air.

"But you agreed to it, Cara Mia!" he said, smiling. "Besides I've always wanted a girlfriend to go sledding with."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the big Toboggan sled he was pulling along behind them. "So I have to make all your dreams come true, you old man? And your snow pants are too big for me!"

"Boo for you, and yes, you do!" he said kissing her cheek and pulling her close. "We're almost up the hill anyways."

Once they reached they reached the top they looked down and Morticia looked at him. "I really regret this."

He gave her a laugh and sat down on the back of the sled putting his feet in the snow so it wouldn't sled down the hill. "Come, Querida, time to face your fears!"

She frowned and sat between his legs in front of him. "You won't go too fast right?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," he said and put his legs up and pushed off.

They both went flying down the hill. Morticia's eyes opened wide and she grabbed onto Gomez's legs, that were on either side of her, praying this would end alright. They flew and almost landed in the street.

"Wasn't that fun?" Gomez asked, smiling starting to get up.

She looked at him with her big blue eyes and just sat there for a moment. "I don't think I've ever done that in my life," she answered quietly. "Let's do it again."

He smiled and pulled her up and kissed her. "I knew I love you for some reason!"

"Of course, because I indulge you in these childish activities you enjoy so," she answered smiling.

The Castilian smiled again and put his arm around her and they started walking up the hill again. The second time they went flying down the hill, Gomez had to stop the sled, because there was a car passing by. He had accidentally put his gloved hand out on the left too hard in the snow so the couple ended up falling over and landing on the snow covered ground.

"Gomez!" Morticia exclaimed covered in snow. "What did you do that for?!"

"I'm sorry, Tish, there was a-," he started to explain but then caught a glance of her lying down covered in snow and started to laugh. "My poor snow covered love!"

She frowned at him and crossed her arms. "I don't appreciate that."

"Forgive me, Cara Mia, I truly didn't mean to get you covered in snow, but it certainly is amusing." he smiled and helped her up.

She started to shiver and looked at him. "I think that I've had my fill of sledding today."

"Just one more time," he said pouting. "I promise! Just once more!"Oh Gomez," she sighed shaking her head. "Alright once more, then we are going back to your home and drying off!"

He nodded and they both ended up going several more times down the big hill before heading home. After they had gone home, they both stripped off their winter clothes and sat by the fire and drank some hot henbane tea. A perfect end to an adventurous day.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! xxx**


End file.
